


Possessive

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from sl_walker's prompt:  Fraser/Vecchio/Turnbull: Possessive, growly Mounties and their Ray.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> from sl_walker's prompt: Fraser/Vecchio/Turnbull: Possessive, growly Mounties and their Ray.

Ray used to act like a tail-chaser, but it was mostly that: an act. He liked women, and he liked dating, but he wasn’t a dog, and he’s a hopeless romantic, even if he won’t admit it to anyone but Renfield Turnbull.  
It’s a pleasant surprise to be hit on by another guy, especially considering that Ray generally figures the only guys who could possibly be into him are the two functionally crazy Mounties he shares his house and his bed with. So he engages in a little harmless flirting with him.  
You can’t make this stuff up, Ray decides later. And even if he had noticed his partners had seen him flirting shamelessly, he never would have thought to use it to his advantage.  
Turnbull has his arms immobilized, which is not strictly necessary, but it’s fun, so he obliges by tilting his head back and letting Turnbull mouth his neck hungrily and growl possessively in his ear.  
Fraser is just staring at his chest. Ray knows from experience that this is because Fraser is analyzing the quality of the fabric so that he can decide if he should rip open Ray’s shirt or take the time to properly unbutton it. He’s probably also attempting to mathematically calculate the trajectory of the possibly soon-to-be flying buttons.  
Fraser does go with the tearing, much to Ray’s delight, and then he drops to his knees, which makes Ray even harder, because he’s in full dress reds and his high browns. He slowly undoes Ray’s zipper, carefully releases Ray’s cock, and then gives him that look, the one that can almost be described as coy, and manages to keep his gaze fixed on Ray’s as he proceeds to swallow Ray down.  
Ray just groans as Turnbull begins the process of leaving a very noticeable hicky. This isn’t going to last nearly long enough.


End file.
